


[podfic of] You're a fine girl (What a good wife you would be)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Be Green Do Crime! [Podfic Anthology] [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: So here's the thing about Ego’s daughters- they’ve always been more dangerous than his sons.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Be Green Do Crime! [Podfic Anthology] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[podfic of] You're a fine girl (What a good wife you would be)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’re a fine girl (what a good wife you would be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631276) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



Title: Your a fine girl (What a good wife you would be)

Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy

pairing: Gen

Author:opensummer

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover Art by: 

Music: Brandy (Your a fine girl) - Looking glass

Time 09:59

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/GotG/your%20a%20fine%20girl%20\(What%20a%20good%20wife%20you%20would%20be\).mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
